Supply channels are provided in vehicles, for example in aircraft, buses, trains etc. in order to supply, for example with fresh air or with air-conditioned air, individual or several seats arranged in the vehicle. In the supply channel further inlets and devices can be provided, for example in order to supply individual seats or groups of seats for example with current for individual seat illumination or for displays or in order to supply loudspeakers integrated in the supply channel with corresponding electrical signals.
In order to be able to feed fresh air or air-conditioned air to the seats of the vehicle, usually an air distribution system is integrated in the supply channel. Such an air distribution system conventionally comprises a central tube which at an air inlet nozzle is connected to a source for fresh air or air-conditioned air, and on which tube air outlet pieces are provided, in each case approximately above the positions of the seats in the vehicle. On the air outlet pieces, hoses are affixed, which lead the air to air showers that are arranged above the seats.
In conventional supply channels the air showers are provided on fixed positions above the seats, with said air showers, as a rule, being arranged at a constant space from each other. Accordingly, the air outlet pieces in the air distribution system are also at fixed positions.
In order to meet various conditions of use, in vehicles, in particular in aircraft, it is becoming increasingly important for the position of seats and the space between seat rows to be able to be variably adjusted. To this effect the seats can, for example, be displaced along rails along the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. Since the air outlet pieces in conventional air distribution systems are fixed, up to now this has been associated with a problem in that adjustment, to the different positions of the seats, of the position of the air showers was only possible with considerable installation expenditure. To this effect, for example, connecting hoses of various lengths had to be provided between the air outlet pieces and the air showers.
There may thus be a requirement for providing a supply channel with an air distribution system for vehicles, in particular aircraft, in which air distribution system, in particular, the above-mentioned disadvantages of conventional supply channels are at least in part avoided. There may, in particular, be a requirement to provide a supply channel with an air distribution system, in which air distribution system the position of air showers can be varied with little installation expenditure. Furthermore, there may be a requirement to provide an aircraft comprising such a supply channel and to provide a method for providing such a supply channel.